1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, to a bezel assembly, which is adapted to a backlight module, capable of preventing particles from entering the backlight module via a hole structure formed on a plastic bezel and avoiding uneven extrusion while a metal bezel is manufactured by metal forming process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating parts of a conventional backlight module 1, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the metal bezel 14 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 1 comprises a light guide plate 10, a plastic bezel 12 and a metal bezel 14. The light guide plate 10 is disposed in the plastic bezel 12, and the plastic bezel is disposed in the metal bezel. In general, there is usually a hole structure 120 formed on a corner of the plastic bezel 12. When the light guide plate 10 is assembled with the plastic bezel 12, the hole structure 120 can prevent a corner 100 of the light guide plate 10 from cracking.
As shown in FIG. 2, the metal bezel has two side walls 140 and 142, which are formed by metal forming process. To avoid uneven extrusion occurring at a corner 144 between the side walls 140 and 142 during metal forming process, a hole structure 146 is usually formed on the corner 144 between the side walls 140 and 142 in advance, and then the side walls 140 and 142 are formed by metal forming process. As shown in FIG. 1, when the light guide plate 10 together with the plastic bezel 12 is assembled with the metal bezel 14, the hole structure 146 of the metal bezel 14 just overlaps the hole structure 120 of the plastic bezel 12, such that the corner 100 of the light guide plate 10 is exposed therein. Since there is a gap 16 between the corner 100 of the light guide plate 10 and the plastic bezel 12, some particles (e.g. dust) in the air may enter the backlight module 1 via the gap 16. Consequently, the backlight module 1 may fail or break down.